


I do (and I object)

by GhostingAlong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: :(, Angst, George is just an idiot for missing the signs, Happy Ending, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Proposals, Wedding, dream is happy at least, george tries to object, he fails, i think so anyways, it depends on who you ship, sapnap watches his friend break down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingAlong/pseuds/GhostingAlong
Summary: "Are there any objections to this wonderful new couple being wed?"George's hand twitches.--Or, George is attending Dream's wedding as his best man. He wishes to be his husband, but alas, not all good things happen to those deserving of them.A very short oneshot
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	I do (and I object)

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know the marriage vows so i cut this short lmao

Dream looked alluring. His white mask traded for that of a masquerade mask, his black suit fitted neatly around his muscular body, his dirty blonde hair pulled back and behind his face, he was perfect.

George hated it. He may have looked similar; slicked back hair, black suit, his signature white glasses, but he didn't compare at all to the perfection of Dream. Dream was out of his league, he couldn't reach his beauty no matter how hard he tried.

He tried with all his might, too. 

So when a half-fox half-human named Fundy swooped by and sweeped the man off his feet with a flirtatious gesture or two, stealing his heart in the process and proposing to him just a few days later only to be met with Dream's casual acceptance, George stopped trying.

Even when Dream kept buying him flowers, complimenting his good looks, sending him marvellous gifts ranging from assorted books to diamonds, he didn't keep trying.

He had no reason to. 

It was clear Dream's heart was with Fundy, he said yes, after all. The beautiful light blue diamond ring was enough to swoon anyone - especially during a proposal. And Dream kept wearing it, all throughout his and George's interactions, all throughout the wars in which Fundy and Dream fought on opposite sides, all throughout everything he kept wearing it.

George's heart wasn't broken, as a matter of fact he was elated for his best friend. He was content with how the man had finally found love; to be honest, George thought Dream was incapable of love... Being non-human, and all that.

At least he was happy. If Dream's happy, George is alright. 

So why was he trembling so much? On the night he found out Dream was engaged to Fundy he sat at his bedside in his old house, sobbing himself to sleep. He slept and he slept and he missed important events and wars, and he slept. It wasn't until Dream came himself, worried for George, that George had finally gotten himself out of bed.

Sapnap stood by his side, sneaking a quiet hand of reassurance to George's arm. He knew George's interest in Dream, and he knew how badly the poor boys heart had shattered into a billion shards when he heard the knews of engagement. It was depressing to watch his close friend fall down a spiral of mental torment, but all he could do was stand by and watch. He would've done something if he could - genuinely! - but he had his own affairs to deal with... Some being actual affairs, too.

Life was unfair, George had come to that conclusion a fair while ago. Oh, how he was a fool for ever thinking he could swoon a man as amazing as Dream. He was just an average man at best. And Fundy... He was a fox! Wasn't that cool on its own?

What a fool, George reminisced. 

And so, watching the love of his life walk down the beautifully decorated aisle, he couldn't help but feel like a halfwit for ever believing anything. Dream was mesmerising, how his feet glided along the ground with ease, gripping onto a boquet of orange and white roses, tied together with a green ribbon to symbolise their colours combined. George fell more and more in love with him each and every step he took.

The entire time, Dream had his eyes on George when he should've been looking ahead - not that anyone noticed. The mask hid his view well, but George noticed. George looked back, miserably, but forcing a soft smile to congratulate the other non-verbally. Dream looked away, slowly, and George's smile dropped.

When the man had came to a stop, Fundy was standing there, holding out his hand and pulling him up to the stand where they stood in front of eachother. George noticed how perfect Dream's side profile was, everything about him was so perfect. 

The typical marriage vows occurred, until it came to the important parts. 

_"To have and to hold from this day forward,_

_For better for worse,_

_For richer for poorer,_

_In sickness and in health,_

_We must love and cherish eachother,_

_'Till death us do part."_

And then the priest turned to the crowd with a pleased grin plastered on his face. George despised that grin. He spoke out, 

"Are there any objections to this wonderful new couple being wed?"

George's hand twitches.

But alas, his hand remains at his side, and Sapnap watches his head hang low, the soft sniffles being masked by the priest beginning to talk again. 

"You may kiss."

Fundy leaned forward for a kiss, but Dream stayed put. There was a few seconds of silence, before Dream looked at the crowd of people, 

"I object." He said, slowly, watching as Fundy slowly straightened his posture, and his face dropping in bewilderment.

"What?"

The crowd began to whisper to eachother, and George was now staring at Dream, who was staring back at him. 

"It's not right of me to wed a man to which I don't reciprocate the same feelings to... And the man I do love is too emotionally awkward to object for me. I gave you the cues when walking, too..." Dream sighed softly, pulling off the light blue ring and beginning to walk over to George; away from Fundy.

"You should know better, aren't you supposed to be observant?" He let out a soft chuckle, and George was frozen on the spot.

"And although this may be anti-climactic, it wouldn't be considered my happiest day unless I did the one thing I've been wishing to do for so long,"

Soon, Dream leaned down onto one knee; he had tuned out the distressed footsteps of Fundy running out of the hall in shame. 

"So, George, will you marry me?" 


End file.
